Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention are related to physiologic simulator systems for medical procedures.
Background Art
Medical devices can be delivered to a site within a patient through a variety of techniques. For example, a medical device can be implanted or otherwise delivered through conventional open surgical techniques, such as for example open-heart surgery. In some techniques, a medical device can be implanted or delivered percutaneously. For example, in some percutaneous techniques, a medical device, such as a valve prosthesis can be compacted and loaded onto a delivery device for advancement through a patient's vasculature in a transfemoral, transapical, or transatrial procedure. There is a continuous need for physiologic simulator systems that can be used for training or other purposes related to catheter-based medical procedures as well as other delivery techniques.